


The Scent

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Death, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the scent that matters.<br/>It's all that matters.<br/>But other blood is fine, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I joined a contest a few months ago and the theme was, "Another character witnessing a character's death". Then I thought of a brilliant POV of witnessing someone's death- the killer of one of our favorite characters. MUAHAHAHAH YES I'M EVIL.

The scent is growing closer now. To this, my body thrums in excitement. I can feel my tail lash more wildly and my fore and hind claws make greater splashes on some strong smelling muck as I go on my relentless pursuit for the scent… and some blood along the way. But being at the back of the pack with the same goals, your predecessors get the fresh blood before you do. I can still smell the blood from their previous kills. It drives me in anger that they get the blood while we try to keep ourselves steady.

 I need that scent.

I need blood, too

 I want my claws to rip into the succulent flesh, my teeth to bite into that bare neck, and red liquid dribble down my jaw and splatter onto my white scaly chest-especially if it’s the blood with the scent.

My frustration grows higher as I smell more blood bursting from its soft bodies. Ahead of me, I can hear successive loud sounds. I can smell the members of my pack dying one by one. But we were no pack. We were competition. And whoever can get to the scent first wins. It didn’t matter how much of the other blood you have filled your mouth with.

_Katniss_

It’s been a while since we hissed that word. We’ve been saying it like a mantra all day, only lessening when someone finds fresh meat to bite into. This name resounding in my head is the name that keeps us going. Just like the scent.

Which we’re closing in. I barely feel the tough skins of my brothers on my clawed feet beneath me. All I want is that delicious, overpowering scent. Nothing can block out that scent. Not that murky water on my clawed limbs. Not the tempting other blood. Not even that strong, almost sweet smell my brothers and I seem to share. It’s _the_ scent that matters most. _That_ blood.

The loud sounds cease and all I can hear is high pitched shrill sounds, and the scent getting away. I’m getting frantic. I tore through my brothers in great desperation. The scent is not going to go far. I’m not letting it get away. I haven’t even had a drip of blood or a chunk of flesh. I need it all… now!

Suddenly, my claw grips something. It’s not the scent, but a welcomed one nonetheless. It all happens in a flash. I close my claws tighter on the strands and open my mouth.

I can hear some loud drawn out sound from my meal and I can smell the scent staying still just above me but I forgot about that for a moment, because for the first time, as I dig my teeth in the soft thing, blood fills my mouth.

The flesh thrashes for a while and I know that it will eventually still so I keep on biting. The scent is still there, mumbling something that doesn’t matter to me, and the flesh is reduced to a shiver. I can make it to the scent.

That’s when I feel a small heavy object crash onto my shoulder.

At first everything feels like fire.

Then, my body is shredded into tiny chunks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was understood. It was from the lizard mutt's POV. The lizard mutt that killed Finnick. Katniss was obviously the scent it wants but it settled for Finnick instead. I didn't win but well, I thought this was brilliant nonetheless hahaha. Hope you enjoyed reading this short monstrosity XD


End file.
